Of plans that should come to fruition but don't
by purpleflames
Summary: I could have been smart.I could have just not fallen in love but nooo somehow a part of me just couldn't bear the thought of not being in love with a sharingan wielding, lightning affiliated, whiny ninja could it!   I loathe myself.


**A/N: I wanted to write a KakaSaku sooooo bad. In a Non-Massacre Universe ItaSaku might be my OTP but something about KakaSaku is just so alluring.**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story. Even though it hasn't been fully formed yet.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Love. The word that sends a million girls into frenzied dreams of Prince Charming that never existed and a million boys into hiding ("_She said the L word man!"_).The word that has a million meanings attached to it, a million emotions. The feeling that applies to so many different people and like a chameleon changes colours to fit in. The only emotion ever felt to have a thousand subcategories of types of love("_I do love you, I'm just not __**in**__ love with you"_).It creates spies out of ordinary civilian women ("_What were you doing checking into The Hilton at 2 in the morning huh, huh?"_).The universal password to get out of the doghouse and the feeling that sparked a trillion dollar industry of glittery baubles, flowers and chocolate.

The thing is, love? It kind of sucks.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I've been in love with a guy since I was 12 years old. That's right I'm talking about Sasuke Uchiha. Yes the very same one who abandoned our village. And left me on a bench, after knocking me out. And the one who joined the infamous Snake Sannin Orochimaru. And attacked Konoha. And tried to kill his former and my current best friend. And actually killed his brother. Well he's killed a lot of people so let's not get into specifics unless you want me to breakdown into tears because his life story is just that sad. A person snivelling every two seconds and stopping to blow their nose filled as it were with snot, does not make for a very good storytelling person you see. I know this from experience.

Oh I see some of you are actual fangirls of the last Uchiha. What's the problem you ask? You seriously don't see anything wrong with being in love with a guy who's tried to kill you? Oh I hadn't mentioned that? Well consider it mentioned.

The real, real problem is...I don't love him. Those warm fuzzy feelings bubbling up? Gone. Dunzo. He might as well be Naruto to me now. I mean I love the idiots and all but sometimes when I send them flying through walls into the forest, I wish they would stay there.

See as you might have heard Sasuke Uchiha is back. And as you might have also heard he has managed to make amends with everyone by working his ass off to help the village (Under the rest of Team Seven's supervision of course. I must say it is particularly satisfying to order an Uchiha around and watch their pride slowly dissolve into a ramen-y broth that is the digested by Naruto) and donating tons and tons of the Uchiha money to the Konoha treasury *coughElderscough*. And in the process of breaking down his spirit I found that he induced no feelings in me whatsoever. Atleast not ones of love. Did I want to rape him on occasion, yes, did I have dreams of becoming the matriarch of the clan he hoped to restore by shagging like bunnies, hell no.

And the real, real, real problem is... I might have a tiny crush on my ex-Sensei. If by tiny crush, of course, you mean huge infatuation complete with heart palpitations and throbbing and longing and all those fuzzy things.

What? No, not Tsunade you dolts she's practically my mother! Not to mention it would be like dating a bustier and older version of me. My self esteem is low enough as it is thank you very much!

That's right. The other ex-Sensei. Kakashi Hatake. The man with the mask who's always and reads dirty books in public. The very same one who left ANBU _by choice_ The one who makes me laugh so hard I cry. The one who stocks up my refrigerator when he knows I've been away on a long mission and am in no mood for grocery shopping. The one who comes back from missions only to refuse physicals from anyone but me. The one who lets me poke at his sharingan eye so I can learn it's secrets without any fear of any sort(unlike some scaredy Uchihas). The one who lets me drag him into sake drinking contests even though he knows I cheat by lettig my chakra cleanse the alcohol out of me.

Excuse me while I sigh in a mixture of exasperation and the deepest of adoration.

What's that? You still don't understand what the problem is? Woman, is it that difficult to understand that my past history with love has been fraught with insecurities and that I have only ever loved a boy and now I'm in love with a man who is perpetually late, and makes me lose my mind just that slightest bit to make me giggle and sigh? That I hate that book of his and the yet the way he giggles when he reads it makes me want to smile so hard that my face hurts? Or that when I hear a message he leaves for me on the answering machine I start blushing so much I feel the need to cover my cheeks with my hands! No? Well how about the fact that he only does all these wonderful amazing things for me because he's sorry for the way he neglected me when Sasuke left the Village?

No I have not misunderstood the situation, I outright asked him why he was being so nice to me and that is what he said! Satisfied now?

Oh so you understand the problem? Excellent.

Holy shit did I just say I'm in love with Kakashi Hatake?

Well, fuck.

.

.

.

**Review please! If only to tell me this sucks. Although if you help me could better my skills I'd be much obliged.**


End file.
